Missing
by SimonSeville27
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Seville family, Brittany is faced with the difficult task of telling two young Chipmunks the truth about their father. What will Brittany do? What will happen to her husband? Alvittany with minor Simonette and Theonor! Appearances by Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. from 'Big Dreams' and Vinny!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Letters**

**A/N: This is a short multi-chapter I'm writing while I desperately try and get my head back into Guilt. For those reading Guilt, no it is not being cancelled and yes I am going to finish it. I've had some issues with the story that I can't explain because it would spoil the entire plot, but needless to say it's been a pain in the butt to write. Plus I've had law school finals and my increased involvement in the AATC community keeping me busy.**

**As for this story, there are some preliminary notes. First off, this (like most all of my stories) is in the tragedy/dramatic genre and may include character death, mature language, mature themes, etc… Besides that, it's a primarily Alvittany story with potentially a little bit of Simonette and Theonor and is in the cartoon canon.**

**This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Brittany, (brattyhayes on FFN) who is possibly going to kill me if I don't start writing more Alvittany. She's much better at writing Alvittany than me so go read her stories.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

A tear fell from the small child's face onto the paper. They'd all done this so many times, but this time seemed harder than the rest. This was harder than ever before. He looked up at his mother. He knew she was afraid too. He knew how hard this was on all of his family, but he still had to ask her, no matter how difficult of a question it was. The young boy knew his mother was upset, but he still didn't understand what was going on. He didn't know why this happened to him. He did the only thing he could do. He asked the person who he could trust more than anybody else the question he needed an answer to. "Mommy?"

She pulled her head up and looked at the boy. "What is it Al?"

"Is daddy coming home?"

It was a hard question for Brittany to answer. She didn't want to lie to her boys, but she knew she couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't know how to explain what was going on to such an innocent child. "I don't know sweetie… I just don't know."

The chipmunk lowered his head and shook it softly in understanding.

Brittany stood up and walked towards them. She wrapped her arms around her twin boys. "Everything will be fine you two. Now let's write daddy some letters, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy…" Alvin Jr. replied.

Brittany returned to her seat and held up a sheet of paper, reading it to herself. The whole thing seemed silly in a way. But she had to do it for her sons' sake. She couldn't let on… she couldn't let them know, that their father might not be coming home. So she set the piece of paper back down on the table and began to write.

_Dear Alvin,_

_I'm not sure what to write in this letter. I hope you see it someday... I hope you see it very soon… but I know that you won't see it yet._

_You'd be so proud of your boys. They started school last week_

She stopped writing. The whole thing seemed ridiculous. Carrying on in her letter like nothing happened. She felt herself starting to cry as the memories of that day flooded back. She quickly pulled herself from the chair and went into the other room to call her sister.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Alvin Jr. asked as he stood up from his small chair…

She continued to walk away to hide her tears from her children. "Nothing sweetie… just keep writing… I have to call Aunt Eleanor." She dialed the number and sat down next to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eleanor."

"Brittany, are you crying?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to…"

"It's okay, Brittany. I understand. I'm going through the same thing."

"I know you are… that's why I called." Brittany went silent for a short moment and then continued to speak. "Have you…"

"You know if I had heard anything I would have called, Brittany."

"I know. I just… I miss him so much…"

The conversation went silent again. A moment later, Eleanor began to speak. "I know what you mean. They'll come back, Britt. They'll all come home… they have to."

Brittany began to respond but was interrupted. She heard a faint whimpering from the other room… it was her son… "I'll call you back…" She quickly responded as she dropped the phone and ran to her children. As she walked in the room, he saw Alvin Jr. hunched over a sheet of paper next to his brother. Both of their faces were drenched in tears. Brittany walked towards the boys from behind and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling them in for a hug. "What's wrong, you two?"

Alvin pulled away from his mother and turned around. "You lied, mommy. Daddy isn't coming home."

"Sure he…"

"He is not!" Al Jr. screamed.

Brittany realized what had happened. "Did you two read my letter to your daddy?"

They both slowly turned away in silence. A moment later, Alvin Jr. began to talk. "We wanted to know."

"I know sweetie… I know… I should have told you."

"Told us what?" Alvin Jr. asked.

She kissed her son on the head. "Told you about daddy. I should have told you where he is."

"Well?" Alvin Jr. asked.

His brother finished his thought for him. "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart. That's just it. Nobody knows where he is." She squeezed their hands. "Daddy's missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Performers**

**A/N: Hey! I actually updated in a reasonable time period... that hasn't happened in a while. Well! Here it is!**

Brittany sat the two small children next to her. "So you two want the whole story, huh?"

"Yeah, mommy," Alvin Jr. said as he raised his head towards his mother. "The whole thing."

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "You got it. The whole story…" Brittany leaned back in her seat and cuddled next to her sons. "Well… it started a few years ago… a little bit before you two were born… it was when the war started…"

* * *

_-Five Years Earlier-_

* * *

_Your dad was a singer at the time. So were Uncle Theodore and Un… and Uncle Simon. Grandpa Seville managed the three._

"_Brittany? Where's my passport?"_

_I leaned my head over the staircase "I put it in your suitcase!"_

"_Why'd you put it there?"_

"_So you wouldn't forget to bring it."_

_He started to laugh, "Like it's really gonna help for my passport to be in my checked suitcase."_

"_I'm just trying to help, Alvin."_

"_I know, Britt." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "We'll be fine, Brittany."_

"_But…"_

"_No but's. We're going to be fine. Who's going to shoot a world famous rock star? Huh? If anything they'll stop fighting to come over and listen…"_

_I started to fix the collar on his shirt. I wanted your dad to look nice for the big day. "You sure do think highly of yourself."_

"_We all think highly of me, Britt… it's just a natural reaction."_

"_I wish I could come with you."_

_Your dad wrapped his arms around me, "You know you can't, Brittany. A warzone is no place for a pregnant Chipette."_

"_I wish you wouldn't call it that."_

_He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, Britt. They're not going to have a USO performance anywhere dangerous. We're not even going near the fighting… we're going to a few bases in the U.S. for a couple of weeks and then we'll be back. Plus, Si and Theo and Dave will all be there with me. It'll be fine."_

"_And what is Theodore being there going to do?"_

"_Just quit worrying, okay?"_

_I shook my head… "Okay."_

_He kissed me goodbye, and then he grabbed his suitcase and headed to the air base._

* * *

"So daddy was going there to sing?" Al Jr. asked as he stared into his mother's eyes.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"They like to have performers come and entertain the soldiers. It's so they don't get lonely and sad."

Alvin Jr. started to cry. "But, mommy, I thought daddy…"

"He was… this was before, sweetie."

* * *

_-One Month after Leaving-_

* * *

_Aunt Eleanor burst through the front door in tears. "Britt! Britt!"_

"_What is it?"_

_She didn't even talk. She just ran to the television and turned it on._

_I sat on the couch next to her and listened. On the T.V. there was a reporter standing in front of an army base. It was where your daddy was performing. There were a ton of people running around behind him and there was smoke everywhere._

"_It's really a mess down here. It's obvious that nobody here was expecting an attack on U.S. soil. Army investigators are reporting that ninety percent of the base has been destroyed and they are estimating that as many as five thousand men, women, and children were injured or killed in the attack._

_The attack started when approximately ten aircraft approached the base and began dropping bombs. Forces were mobilized to defend the base from the aerial attack when forces that are believed to have been brought to the base by naval crafts began a second assault on the base._

_What we do know is that much of the base was apparently at a USO show during the attack. That facility was one of the first to be destroyed in the raid. It's not known how many, if any, of the people in that building survived._

_What army officials have confirmed is that two of the guests involved in the performance have been classified as missing and one has been confirmed to have been killed. The names of those individuals will not been released until the families have been notified._

* * *

"Is that when daddy went missing?"

"It's a much longer story than that, dear. Much longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Delivery**

**A/N: Woot! Another reasonably timed update. Hopefully it'll stay this way. Thanks to everybody that has left reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

"You know, I was so worried about your daddy that I got sick." Brittany cuddled next to her children. "You know, you two wouldn't have the same birthday if that hadn't happened. I was so scared about your daddy that I called the stork and had him bring you two early…"

"Mommy…" Alvin Jr. said as he looked up at his mom, "We're five years old. We know the stork isn't real."

Brittany smiled, "You really are like your father. Okay, the full version then?"

"Yes, mommy, the whole thing."

* * *

_-Later that Day-_

* * *

_I was so scared about where your daddy was. I don't really remember what happened right after I heard on the news that there was an attack. The next thing I remember is your Auntie Eleanor pulling me out of her car in front of the hospital._

"_Brittany, are you awake?" She quickly pushed me in a wheel chair towards the building._

"_Yeah, what is it? Where are we?"_

"_You went into labor, Britt. We're at the hospital."_

"_I can't! It's too early! Where's Alvin?"_

_Aunt Eleanor grabbed my hand and continued to push me towards the door. "I don't know, Britt. I still don't know where any of them are."_

_Then they brought me to a hospital room to wait until it was time for you two to come. I asked the doctor "Where are you going?"_

"_We need to wait for her to come. We don't…"_

"_She's not here yet?"_

"_She'll be here, don't worry."_

"_But, doctor, she…"_

"_I know, Brittany. It's going to be fine. I'm sure she…"_

_The doctor was interrupted by a loud voice from the hall. "Brittany? Why are you delivering my grandson in here? I've never heard of such a thing. Chipmunks need fresh air when they deliver a baby! Now let's go outside. There's a nice oak tree where…"_

_I grabbed her hand as she started to pull me from the bed, "I appreciate it, Vinny, but I really think…"_

"_Honestly, to give birth with all of these machines around… it's just not natural!"_

"_But Vinny…"_

_The doctor walked towards her. "Now you may be here to assist, but I must insist that…"_

"_And how many chipmunks have you delivered?"_

"_Well…"_

"_And how many other animals have you delivered?"_

"_Well that's true, but…"_

"_I may just not be used to modern living, but it seems to me that a Chipmunk from the city delivers a baby the same way a chipmunk in the country does."_

"_Now…"_

"_It's okay, doctor." I looked towards your grandma and smiled. "Vinny, I really appreciate it, but I'd like to give the modern way a chance."_

"_Are you sure, dear?"_

"_I'm sure, Vinny. Plus I'd sort of like to be near a phone in case…"_

"_Of course, dear. I'm sure he's fine. He's a…" Your grandma couldn't finish the sentence. She just started to cry. She sat down on the chair next to me. "Brittany…. never-mind… you need to think of the baby… I'll ask your sister…"_

_She started to stand and I grabbed her arm. "What is it Vinny?"_

"_Do they know… have they told you…"_

"_Vinny?"_

"_Do you know who died?"_

"_I'm sorry, Vinny. I wish I did, but…"_

"_It's fine. I know you'll tell me when you find out. Now let's deliver this baby."_

* * *

"You know we weren't expecting twins at the time. When Vinny agreed to deliver you two, she told us we should keep everything a surprise. So we didn't know whether you were going to be girl chipmunks or boy chipmunks and whether there were one or two or seven of you."

"Why did you want it to be a surprise, mommy?"

"Because your grandma wanted it. And you know we don't like to argue with her… she's not…"

"I know, mommy. She's not used to the modern way of life so do what she says so she'll be happy. You've only told us that like every time she comes over."

"Well… anyway… we kept it a surprise. And boy was I surprised."

* * *

_-After the Delivery-_

* * *

"_Twins? Twin boys?"_

"_That's what I said!" Vinny carried the two of you towards me. "Two healthy twin boys."_

"_I wish Alvin…"_

"_I know, dear. He'll be home soon enough. Right now you need to name these two."_

"_Oh… I'm gonna wait for Alvin, he'd…"_

"_Brittany…"_

"_Eleanor… come on in…"_

"_Britt… I think you should pick out names."_

"_What is it?"_

"_They changed the status… Britt… the two people that were missing… they're gone…"_

"_I know they're gone, that's why they're missing, but…"_

"_Britt… they're not at the base. They were captured."_

"_Do we know…"_

"_Not yet."_

_Everything was happening so fast. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I didn't know if your daddy was missing or gone. I was so scared. "I want to name one of them Alvin Jr."_

"_That's a good idea, Britt. Which one?"_

"_I don't know. It's the perfect name. I don't know how to choose which one gets it."_

"_Well you're gonna have to choose."_

_Vinny laughed and walked towards us, "Yeah. You can't call them both Alvin Jr."_

"_That's it!"_

"_Britt…"_

"_I've made up my mind. Eleanor… Vinny… I'd like you to meet Alvin Jr. and Al Jr."_

_We held you for a minute, but then there was a knock at the door. Two soldiers walked into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you. We're looking for Eleanor and Brittany Miller."_

"_That's us. Do you have any news about our family? Were they the…"_

"_Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your family."_

* * *

"What did he say, mommy?"

"That was when we found out what happened to your dad and everybody else. That was when all of this started."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Losses**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I know you probably want to get to the actual story, so I'm just going to leave this A/N at thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

"Things were a lot harder for all of us after that. We tried to have hope for a while… but it was pretty clear… we knew…" Brittany stopped, and tried to find a way to phrase something so horrible to her two young children. She couldn't think of how to tell such young, impressionable people that a family had simply given up hope. But she knew that her sons deserved honesty. "We knew they weren't coming back. We did what we thought was right."

"What's that?"

"We honored them. We remembered them. We accepted the fact that we wouldn't see them again." Brittany started to smile… "Well… some of us let go. One of us wouldn't."

* * *

_-Six Months after Giving Birth-_

* * *

"_This is the second funeral I have spoken at this year. I think I knew then that I would be speaking at this place again. I'm not quite sure what to say today. Six months ago, I buried the man I knew as my father. Today, I bury nobody. I only join my family as they bury their hope of seeing their family again. I still believe that Simon and Jeanette will return to us, but I've accepted the fact that they might not. But no matter what the government says… no matter what anybody says… I won't let them bury my brother. Not today. Not ever. Not until I see his body. I will not give up on seeing him again. I will find him." Your dad walked away from the crowd. People weren't sure what he meant. I ran after him._

"_Alvin? What are you doing?"_

_He kept walking. You know… your daddy was a stubborn person a lot of the time. I guess I knew what he was planning all along. I just didn't want to believe it. I kept trying to stop him, and eventually he talked to me. "Brittany… I'm…"_

"_I know what you're planning, Alvin." I grabbed his shoulder. "Is there any way to stop you?"_

"_Nope."_

"_What about Alvin and Al Jr.?"_

"_What about them, Brittany?"_

"_You want them to grow up without a father?"_

_He turned around. "I want them to grow up with their Aunt and their Uncle. They already…"_

"_I know, Alvin. I miss Dave too."_

"_God, Britt… why'd he have to come? Why'd Jeanette have to come? If they just would have…"_

_I hugged your daddy. He was so sad… he just needed someone to be there for him. It was all I could do. "I love you. If you have to do this, do it. I can't stop you."_

"_You're really gonna support me in this?"_

_I laughed… it was one of the stupidest things your dad ever said. "Alvin, I'll never support your stupid schemes… we're going to fight over this like we never fought before… but you're going to do it anyway… I knew that from the beginning."_

* * *

"What was he going to do, mommy?"

Brittany squeezed Alvin Jr. "That's when your daddy did the stupidest, most impulsive thing he could have possibly done. That's when your daddy became a soldier."

* * *

_-Three Months Later-_

* * *

"_Well, Britt… this is it."_

"_I guess it is." I started to cry. It was so scary having your daddy going to basic training. "Have you got your passport?"_

"_It's in my suitcase."_

"_Well that's a stupid place to put it."_

"_You're the one who put it there, Britt."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I haven't taken it out since the last time I left. I never needed it. We never made it out of the country."_

"_It's still a stupid place to put it." I started to fix his collar. He was such a slob sometimes. "You're sure about this?"_

"_Yeah, Britt… I'm sure."_

"_Okay then… I guess you better get going." I walked into the other room and grabbed you two. "I guess you better say goodbye to these two young men too, Alvin."_

_He set his suitcase down and picked the two of you up. "Hey guys. I'm going to be going away for a little while. You two take care of your mom, okay? I'll be home soon."_

* * *

Brittany stared into space for a moment. It was hard for her to remember those words. None of them imagined how long he would be gone. None of them could have imagined what would happen.

"So daddy left?"

"Yeah sweetie, he left."

"Did he ever come back?"

Brittany pulled her two sons closer once again. "Not yet. But part of me still hopes that he will… I just hope… I hope it's not too late."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Brothers**

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on this one. I've had a lot of internet issues lately, plus I've been distracted by school, terrible eBay sellers, and friends who won't leave me alone on MSN (You know who you are…)**

**Anyway, here's chapter five. A lot of people were confused about some of the flashbacks in last chapter… hopefully this one clears some of the confusion up… or it'll add to it… one of the two…**

**Either way, please be sure to review after reading! Thanks!**

"Mommy?"

"What is it Al?"

The young boy turned to his mother, "Why did daddy go to look for Auntie Jeanette and Uncle Simon? I thought you said they went to heaven?"

"They did, sweetie. Your daddy didn't believe them."

"Believe who?"

"You see, sweetie, when they can't find someone, especially during a war, after a while, everyone stops looking."

"Why?"

"They don't believe they can find them anymore."

"But daddy still thought he could?"

"Yes he did. But he made a mistake."

* * *

-_Two Weeks Later-_

* * *

"_Oh come… answer the phone…" I was so worried. I hadn't _ _talked to your Aunt Eleanor in weeks. I didn't know where she was._

"_Hello?"_

"_Vinny. Have you heard from Eleanor?"_

"_No honey, I haven't. Is something wrong?"_

"_She won't answer my calls. Can you come and watch the twins? I want to check on her… see what's wrong."_

"_Of course, dear. I'll be right over."_

_As soon as your grandma came, I went straight to Eleanor's house. I wasn't expecting to see what I did._

_As I walked towards her home, I saw a van there. It was… familiar. I went towards the door. It was open and I… well… I went in._

"_El-" I couldn't even finish a word before I was interrupted._

"_Get out of my house."_

"_What's wrong?"_

_A man walked towards the two of us. "Are you Brittany Seville?"_

"_Yes."_

_He turned to Eleanor. "Ma'am, I know this is a hard time, but I think she should know what happened."_

_Eleanor opened the door to let me in and walked away in silence._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Ma'am, we were on our way to your house next. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband has gone missing."_

_I fell to the couch. "Why did you come here? I'm his wife… I deserve to know first!"_

_Eleanor turned, "It wasn't just, Alvin. Theodore's missing too."_

"_Theodore… but how?"_

"_He enlisted, Brittany. He didn't want to leave Alvin alone. He wanted to help him look for…"_

_I wiped the tears from my face and looked back at the officer. "Do we know what happened?"_

"_About a week ago, the facility they were training at was attacked. The recruits in that base were moved to various other training facilities. Both of your husbands requested to stay together. The two traveled to a base in Europe where they were going to complete their training. About five hours ago all communications with the ship were lost. We haven't been able to locate the ship or anybody that was on it."_

"_Did it sink?"_

"_We don't know."_

"_Is there a chance… is there even a possibility… could my husband still be alive?"_

"_Of course he could. And if he is, we will find him."_

* * *

"Did they find daddy?"

"You're one impatient young man, Alvin."

"But did they find him, mommy?" Alvin Jr. persisted.

"Yeah, mommy! Did they find him?" his brother added.

"So you want me to skip to the end of the story, huh?" Brittany smiled at her two sons. "Okay, have it your way."

* * *

_-One Month Later-_

* * *

_I was at home and there was a knock at the door. I looked out the peep hole to see who it was, and I saw the same thing again… two men in uniform._

_I opened the door. "Can I help you?"_

"_I'm here to talk to you about your husband."_

"_Come in." I brought some drinks out, and sat down with the two nice men. "So, you said you wanted to talk to me about Alvin? Did you find him?"_

"_We have located him, ma'am. And his brother."_

"_Where are they? Can I see…" I thought for a moment about what they said and looked at their faces. Something wasn't right. "You said located? What does that mean? Are they…"_

"_They're alive ma'am. I'm sorry to tell you that your husband and his brother were both captured."_

"_Captured? Was everybody on the ship…"_

"_No. They weren't with anybody else from the ship. They were in a lifeboat traveling south, towards enemy lines when they were captured."_

"_Towards enemy lines?"_

"_They probably were split up from the rest of the lifeboats at some point and got turned around, but we were notified today that they are currently being held in a prisoner of war camp."_

"_What happens now?"_

"_We wait, ma'am."_

"_Can't we get them out? There has to be a way…"_

"_I'm sorry, but right now there's nothing we can do. If we find anything else out we will let you know."_

_He started to walk away, but the second man stopped him. "Ma'am… is there any chance your husband was trying to look for someone?"_

"_Yes… his brother… and my sister."_

"_The area he was headed towards is an area we received intelligence from a few weeks ago, that two U.S. Civilians were assisting in some sort of an underground movement. There was a possibility that those two individuals were your brother and sister. We believe your husband may have gone to try and find them, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_We still don't know who those individuals are, but we do know both of them were killed in an attack two days ago. I thought you should know."_

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

"What happened next?"

"You know what happened next, Al. We wrote your daddy letters. That's what we've been doing ever since. Writing him letters."

"Does he really get the letters?"

"Usually. But not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I thought the story was over, and last week I found out it wasn't. Last week I found out, that it had happened again."

"What happened again?"

"Your daddy went missing."


End file.
